


Caught

by thegeminisage



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeminisage/pseuds/thegeminisage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A member of Edgar's council catches him preventing unwanted pregnancies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

It was bound to happen sooner or later, the Chancellor knew. King Edgar was, after all, a rather sensual man, and certainly had lady company often enough to make it clear that he wasn't used to going without. And he was, technically, still a teenager - why, at nineteen, he was just at the high point of his life! - and of course, teenagers did have all kinds of problems with... _hormones_.

Still, when he thought about _sooner or later_ , he had rather hoped the situation would happen later, or never at all.

Some months ago, he had had to inform King Edgar that to have any bastard princes running around would be disastrous. He had stressed the fact that of course, as the king, King Edgar was still allowed to keep whomever he chose as company and partake in whatever _activities_ he so desired, so long as he did not involve himself in any pregnancies. King Edgar had reluctantly agreed that he was right, and so since then the flirting had died down a good deal, and he was much more focused on his work, but -

He _had_ hoped that it would not come to...this.

"King Edgar," he said, walking into His Majesty's office one day, "here are the new - "

Of course, shock had cut his words off quite abruptly. He had suspected, perhaps, that he would one day find King Edgar in some compromising position with a castle maid when he was supposed to be doing work, but never this...! This was truly scandalous. His Liege had his pants round his ankles, and the activity he had just been engaged in was quite obvious - the King of Figaro, having been denied all the pleasures of the finer sex, was pleasuring _himself_.

"K - King Edgar!" the Chancellor stuttered. "What _are_ you doing?"

King Edgar looked back at him calmly, not bothering to cover himself. "I would think it's quite obvious," he sighed. "I am preventing unwanted pregnancies."

"But - but - you're supposed to be _working_!"

"Indeed, I am," King Edgar sighed again, "but you'll find to _work_ , when one is so _distracted_ by other thoughts, is simply impossible."

"But - but - "

"The sooner you leave, the sooner I can finish and get on with my duties," King Edgar reminded him. "I certainly don't plan on allowing anyone else to watch."

"I..." The Chancellor was bright red in the face. He finally just laid the papers down and backed out of the room.

He had _really_ hoped it would not come to this...

* * *

There was silence for a moment after the Chancellor left. Edgar stared at the door, then allowed himself to smirk.

"It's all right," he said. "He's gone. You can come out now. Excellent reflexes, by the way."

"Thanks..."

And out from under the office desk, naked as could be and laughing fit to burst, crawled Locke Cole.

"It wasn't that amusing," Edgar said dryly. "And you're killing the mood."

"Sure it wasn't." Locke grinned. "Well, at least you were telling the truth. Fat chance you'll get me pregnant."

"Locke..."

"Besides, he killed the mood way better than I ever could."

"Locke."

"Oh - are you sure you weren't going to let me watch? That would be really - "

"Locke!"

"Okay, okay," Locke smirked. "Wow, Edgar, you sure get _grumpy_ when you get caught..."


End file.
